magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Issue 255
This magazine is dated July 2013 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge One Vision - 8 pages (10-17) :Microsoft finally clarifies its next-gen plans, but is Xbox One really a games console? Meeting Next-gen expectations - 1 page (18) :Brighton-based conference Develop prepares to tackle issues presented by a new wave of console technology. Challenge complete - 1 page (20) :After two months of frenzied coding, its time to reveal the winners of the Get Into Games Challenge 2013. Soundbytes; Arcade Watch: Dance Dance Revolution - 1 page (22) My favourite game: Matt Fraction - 2 pages (24-25) :The X-Men, Iron Man and Thor writer on Skyrim, the perils of bro culture, and conducting planning meetings over Xbox Live. This Month on Edge - 1 page (26) Dispatches Dialogue - 2 pages (29-30) Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - 1 page (32) :Games don't need to be more realistic per se, but logical coherency is the key suspending disbelief. Level Head - Leigh Alexander - 1 page (34) :A reliance on big names is unhealthy for games journalism. We should be crowning new kings. You're Playing It Wrong - Brian Howe - 1 page (36) :Following a bulging nappy load of family gaming journalism, YPIW decides to get in on this geek fad. Hype The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (One,PS4,PC) - 6 pages (40-45) Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (Android,iOS) - 6 pages (46-51) Tearaway (Vita) - 4 pages (52-55) The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (360,PC,PS3) - 4 pages (56-59) Project CARS (360,PC,PS3,Wii U) - 4 pages (60-63) Call of Duty: Ghosts (360,PC,PS3,PS4,One) - 2 pages (64-65) RuneScape 3 (PC) - 2 pages (66-67) Round-Up - 2 pages (68-69) Features Check me out - 6 pages (70-75) :The new world of 24/7 on-demand videogame TV An audience with... Eiji Aonuma - 4 pages (76-79) :The guardian of Zelda explains why A Link to the Past 2 is now a reality, following 22 years in the twilight realm. Games of Chance - 6 pages (80-85) :What does randomness bring to videogames? And why does the unexpected elicit such a powerful response? We look to gaming's origins to find the answers. The Rovio Story - 15 pages (86-100) *The Making of Angry Birds - 4 pages (88-91) *Mechandise: Plush Fund - 2 pages (92-93) *Profile: Studio Forge - 1 page (94) *Profile: Studio Wildfire - 1 page (95) *Profile: Studio Tampere - 1 page (96) *Profile: Studio Stockholm - 1 page (97) *Interview: Sami Lahtinen - 1 page (98) *Profile: Rovio Stars - 1 page (99) *Interview: Jaako Iisalo - 1 page (100) Reviews Post Script The Last of Us - 1 page (107) : How Naughty Dog revitalises the post-apocalyptic setting. Animal Crossing: New Leaf - 1 page (110) : Interview: Aya Kyogoku, director; Katsuya Eguchi, series creator Create People: Douglas Wilson - 2 pages (128-129) :Mee the mind behind Johann Sebastian Joust. Places: Water Levels - 2 pages (130-131) :Why Adam's ale holds the power to dissolve gaming's rules. Things: Plasma Cutter - 2 pages (132-133) :Isaac Clarke's signature weapon slices right to the heart of Dead Space. Studio Profile: Infinity Ward - 4 pages (134-137) :How the house of COD was rebuilt after its foundations crumbled. The Making of... Thomas was Alone - 4 pages (138-141) :The indie game that gave blocks real personality wouldn't be here if it hadn't won its own cast of friends along the way. What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - 1 page (142) :Let games be games In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - 1 page (144) :Beyond the grave The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - 1 page (146) :The three levels of game creation Word Play - James Leach - 1 page (148) :Who needs love like that? Region Specific: Switzerland Swiss Time - 2 pages (154-155) :One of Europe's youngest development scenes is ready to show the world its wares. Round the table - 4 pages (156-159) :The founders of Switzerland's game industry on river swimming, privacy and what really defines the region. Studio Profiles *Giants Software - 1 page (160) *PhysX By Nvidia - 1 page (162) *Gbanga - 1 page (164) *Everdream Soft - 1 page (166) Bitforge; Zurich University of the Arts - 1 page (168) Get Into Games 2013 The Next Generation - 4 pages (174-177) :What are the challenges facing graduates as they come into an industry in transition? Partner Profile: EA - 1 page (178) :The truth about life inside the game industry according to rising stars at EA's DICE and Ghost studios. University Profiles - 26 pages (180-205) Partner Profile: Sony - 1 page (206) :How one of the biggest players is offering students access to its gaming hardware. Other Credits Online Editor :Neil Long Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Games Editor : Nathan Brown News Editor : Michael Gapper Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Writer : Ben Maxwell Production Editor :Matt Clapham Art Editor :Andrew Hind Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft iPad Assistant :Helen Wilson Editorial Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Alex Dale, Nathan Ditum, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Leon Hurley, Tadhg Kelly, Brendan Keogh, James Leach, Charlotte Martyn, Rich McCormick, Craig Owens, Steven Poole, Ryan Rigby, Daniel Robson, Jaime Russell, Chris Schilling, Randy Smith, Chris Thornett, Alex Turner, Alvin Weetman, Alex Wiltshire External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews